Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501
This sound effect can be found on The Super Single Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is the same track of Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Info *'First recorded': Between 1940s and 1950s *'Creator': Fred McAlpin or Jim Faris *'Owner': MGM Cartoon Studio (1950s-1957), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), The Hollywood Edge (1994-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Late 1950s *'First heard': Any Droopy cartoon in the late 1950s (possibly) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Cartoon Streaks 1. Similar Varations * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) (Reversed sound effect) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Same sound effect) * MGM ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, LOW (Lower pitched and reversed sound effect) Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Un-Lucky".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Happyester Fester".) * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Aladdin: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * America's Funniest Home Videos * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Lost at Spa".) * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * Barney & Friends * Bear Behaving Badly * Between the Lions * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Book of Pooh * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Detective".) * Brum * The Bugs & Daffy Show (Heard in the 1997 outro.) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in "Night Light".) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chowder * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Beau Tie".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Call Me Mr. Riddles" and "El Dia de Las Madres".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "The Fury is Out on This One", "Emmy's Dream House", "A Liking to Biking", and "A Feat on Her Feet".) * The Dudley Do-Right Show * Elmo's World * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Indiana Flintstone" and "Rubble Without a Cause".) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Godzilla (1978 TV Series) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "The Ghost Ship" and "Is Sherlock Holme?".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard twice in "Dream Mutt".) * Grojband (Heard once in "Group Hug" and "A Knight to Remember".) * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Rebel Without a Claws.") * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (Used in "For Those of You Just Joining Us" when Melissa Blake makes a fast arm movement) * Hong Kong Phooey * The Huckleberry Hound Show * I Love the '70s: Volume 2 * Inch High, Private Eye * The Jetsons (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Get Shovelized!".) * Krypto the Superdog * Laff-A-Lympics (Heard once in "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo".) * Lazytown * Little Bill (Heard once in "Doggie Magic".) * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Lizzie McGuire * Looney Tunes Cartoons (2020) (high-pitched) * The Magic School Bus * Marsupilami * The Mask: Animated Series * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "The Third Wheel", "Eau de Minnie", "Down the Hatch", and "Doggone Biscuits".) * Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * The Monkees * Morph (Heard once in "Sloped World" as Morph slips off.) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot * NASA Connect * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Yogi Bear Show * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party".) * Out of Jimmy's Head * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Tracker Joins the Pups".) * Puppy Dog Pals * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Phil of the Future * Pigasso's Place * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Planet Sheen * Polly Pocket * Pound Puppies (1986) * Power Rangers * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard several times in "Wheelie" and heard once in "Pomps Up".) * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Rubbadubbers * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Saturday Supercade * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Secret Squirrel * Sesame Street * Sheep in the Big City * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Itchy Tag".) * Sitting Ducks * The Smurfs * Snorks * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley (Heard often as a running gag, when something falls, or when something zips out.) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Timon & Pumbaa * ToddWorld (Heard once in "Come Over to My House!".) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) * Uncle Grandpa * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming".) * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * What About Mimi? * The Wiggles (Heard when one of the characters blows Captain Feathersword after he says, "Well, blow me down!".) * Wipeout England * WordWorld (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Wubbzy in the Woods".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Wuzzles * Xena: Warrior Princess * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Yogi in the City".) * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * ZOOM (Heard once in the ZOOM Playhouse logos in a double high pitch.) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Air Buddies (2006) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Beetlejuice (1988) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (Heard twice.) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) (Heard in the title card when the "BUGS BUNNY" text slides in.) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard as Captain Underpants is being blown by the Turbo-Toilet 2000.) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Ice Age (2002) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Heard as Banarnar slips off in the staircase before landing into the chocolate fountain followed by Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02.) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * The Pagemaster (1994) (Heard three times; once when one of Long John Siver's shipmate pulls Adventure, twice when Adventure falls in midair, and thrice when Horror pulls Adventure while escaping the Dragon's mouth.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Space Jam (1996) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) (Used alongside other selected H-B and cartoon sounds for Spider-Ham's actions.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) TV Specials * A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) * Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) * The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1975) * The Lorax (1972) * Sonic Christmas Blast * Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) Videos * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Barney: Let's Play School (1999) (Videos) * Barney - Round and Round We Go (2002) (Videos) * Barney - You Can Be Anything (2002 video) * Barney's Beach Party (2002) (Videos) * Barney's Best Manners (1993 video) * Barney's Fun & Games (1996) (Videos) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) (Videos) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in a high pitch) * JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit * The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) (Videos) * The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) (Videos) * The Wiggles: Top of the Tots (2004) (Videos) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Cute Mario Bros * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series * Golden Book Video Killers * Eh Bee Family Series (Heard in "MY ULTIMATE SQUISHY COLLECTION!! - Biggest Squishy Collection Ever!?".) * Hihahe Kids Series * Pencilmation * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "The Bet".) * Webkinz * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * WhitneyGoLucky Shorts * Daffy's Diner (1967) (Shorts) * DC Super Hero Girls * DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (Heard slightly in a low pitch.) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons * Disney Fairies * Leo Little's Big Show * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Daffy's Dine", "Quacker Tracker", and "The Music Mice-Tro".) * MGM Cartoons * Pink Panther Cartoons * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Endless Summer * Quacker Tracker (1967) (Shorts) * Whisker Haven Tales With the Palace Pets (Heard in "Hearts! Hooves! Eggs!".) Logos * Nick Jr. ID - Dinosaurs * Spectra Animation (2000's) Video Games PC: * Cuphead * JumpStart 2nd Grade Math * JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House * Living Books: Ruff's Bone * Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) * Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-o-Rama (1996) (Used when a paint bucket zips out of the field if it fails to hit Putt-Putt.) * Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo (1995) * The Magic School Bus Explores the Ocean (1995) * Monsters, Inc.: Bowling for Screams * Sonic Generations * Super Bomberman R Nintendo 64: * Donkey Kong 64 * Mickey's Speedway USA * Pokémon Snap Nintendo DS: * Super Princess Peach * WarioWare: Touched! Nintendo Gamecube: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) Wii U: * Wii Party U (Heard in the minigame "Cage Chomp".) Nintendo Switch: * Super Bomberman R Dreamcast: * Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) PlayStation: * Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) PlayStation 2: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) PlayStation 3: * Soulcalibur V (Heard once during Dampierre's Critical Edge) PlayStation 4: * Super Bomberman R Xbox 360: * Soulcalibur V (Heard once during Dampierre's Critical Edge) Xbox One: * Cuphead * Super Bomberman R iOS: * Dumb Ways To Die * Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) * Where's my Perry? Promos * Cartoon Network: Scooby Universe Promo (2002) * Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) * Kellogg's Eggo - Father and Daughter (2006-2008) * Kellogg's Rice Krispies "The Wonderful World of Pop" Promo Bumpers * Adult Swim ID - Mountain (2015) * Cartoon Network Bumper: Yogi Bear's I.D. (2002) * Nickelodeon ID - Heathcliff Next (1991) * YTV ID - Cow Bagpipes (1998) Previews * Cartoon Moviestars Preview (1988) * Looney Tunes Presents Preview Other Media * The River: 105.5 (Radio) Anime * Acchi Kocchi * Bleach * City Hunter (1987) * City Hunter: Death of the Vicious Criminal Ryo Saeba (1999) * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * Doki Doki School Hours * Hamtaro * Himouto! Umaru-chan * Military! * My Hero Academia * Osomatsu-kun (1988) * Pani Poni Dash! * Sailor Moon Crystal * Superbook (1981) * Toradora SOS! * Yo-kai Watch Image Gallery Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge